The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing tablets using a press provided with at least one compression chamber having an upper and a bottom mold and a lubricating device having at least one two-substance nozzle, wherein the nozzle sprays the lubricant so that it is deposited on the walls of the compression chamber in a cone shaped pattern.
Processes for manufacturing tablets are often executed on tablet presses such as round presses. Round presses are provided with a number of processing stations in which the individual processing steps required for manufacturing tablets are executed. In other words, when an additive is to be added to the manufacturing process of a tablet, the setup of the press has to be changed accordingly. However, it is frequently impossible to add another processing station to the existing setup, because the dimensions of the press are determined by the setup of the round table. Therefore, when additives, such as flavoring or coloring substances for instance, are to be applied to the tablet as a coating, a separate step is required, which is usually executed in a device separate from the tablet press.
Processes for manufacturing tablets as such can be executed by using the apparatus disclosed in German Patent No. DE 41 03 413 C1. According to DE 41 03 413 C1, the lubricant is applied to the compression tool of a tablet press by a two-substance nozzle provided with an inner nozzle, coaxially surrounded by an annular space.
An object of the prevent invention is to provide a process for manufacturing tablets in which at least one additive can be added to the manufacturing process at any time without altering the setup of the press.
This and other objects of the present invention are achieved by provision of a process for manufacturing tablets using a press provided with at least one compression chamber having an upper and a bottom mold and a lubricating device having at least one two-substance nozzle which sprays the lubricant onto the walls of the compression chamber in a cone shaped pattern, wherein at least one additive is added to the lubricant to thereby apply the additive onto the surface of the tablets during the manufacturing process. Thereby, a tablet is obtained comprising an inner region of compressed tablet substance having a volume in the range of 85% to 95% of the total tablet volume and an outer surface region of compressed additive having a volume in the range of 5% to 15% of the total tablet volume.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.